Unexpected Reunion
by Godzilla-iz-awesome
Summary: Aizen surprises the Espada in his decision to have a family reunion, and gets some odd results from two of the family members. Some characters have potty mouths


Summary: Aizen surprises the Espada in his decision to have a family reunion.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and plot<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he walked down the hall. He stared at the ground, ramming right through everyone in the hall he barely paid attention to the whispers whirling around him.<p>

"He probably has no one…" Several Espada said to each other.

"His family probably hates him" Tousen said. He stopped in front of Ulquiorra, who nodded at him and followed him causing more whispers to go around. They stopped at Szayels lab. Szayel turned towards them.

"What do I owe the pleasure to both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra not insulting or fighting each other?" Grimmjow snorted.

"We need to use your phone that can go anywhere."

"Why?" Szayel asked between narrowed eyes.

"You know what Aizen said.

_Flashback:_

"_I have decided to have a reunion for you and your families." Aizen said._

"_So, a family reunion," Grimmjow commented "Why?" Aizen glanced at him._

"_Because I want to meet your family, that means each and every one of you has to invite someone it takes place in one week exactly they may come at anytime." With that he walked out of the room leaving a whispering crowd behind._

Flashback end:

"So you're contacting your family?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Over there." Szayel pointed to a place over his shoulder. They walked over Grimmjow dialed and almost immediately static rang out. "Jeez where are you calling?" Szayel asked as he came over and pressed a few buttons. The static cleared and gun shots were heard.

"Who the hell is this?" A woman's voice snapped.

"Hey…" Grimmjow started

"Grimmjow? Well I'll be damned you actually called, but something's telling me you didn't, oh shit hang on," A slight pause with several swears and gunshots later the voice came back on. "As I was saying something's telling me you didn't call because you missed me."

"You'd be right in saying that." Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Hey~ Ulquiorra." She sang

"Hey."

"Eve's here you want me to get her?"

"Yeah sure," Her voice yelled out them a second later another voice came on.

"Hi Ulqui," Eve said.

"Hi put the speaker on ok."Eve grunted.

"Ok what's this about?" The first voice asked.

"Well Aizen told us we're having a family reunion and we each had to invite someone. It's in a week so don't rush; although you probably will anyway."

"Yeah sure we don't have anything to do except a million things." The first voice ended in a shout.

"I know I know." Grimmjow said

"A week huh?" The voice asked calmer.

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do." She said then hung up. Szayel turned towards them eyebrows raised.

"So I take it that was a no." He said.

"No that was a yes." Ulquiorra said then walked out followed by Grimmjow.

One week later:

The Espada were all sitting at the table waiting for the doors to open. Aizen sat on his throne overlooking the room.

"We'll do this in order, not including Starrk for other circumstances. So first up is Baraggan." The doors opened and in walked a young Baraggan in a suit.

"I'm Jack his son." Aizen nodded. "I can only stay for an hour I got stuff to do will that be enough?"He asked Aizen.

"Yes more than enough, next Hallibel." This time a woman stood in the door way. She had the same hair color only longer and wavier than Hallibel's she had on a short skirt, a light pick sweater with high heels that clicked when she walked over, her hollow mask was the same.

"I'm Holly, Hallibel's younger sister." She stood next to her sister.

"It's nice to meet you Holly, next up Nnoitra."

"Wait what about Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra sputtered

"His family along with Grimmjows is going to be late, so we're doing them last." The doors open to a tall hefty man; he had shorter hair than Nnoitra and his hollow mask was a head band with small horns out of the sides.

"Sup my brother, literally. No really I'm Nick his older brother." He had on a jersey and jeans with sneakers.

"Hey Nick." Nnoitra said and was crushed in a bear hug.

"Ok Next Zommari." In walked an exact copy of him only smaller.

"I'm Devon."He said the walked out of the spot light.

"Alright then Szayel," Aizen said slowly. A girl no older than 16 peaked around the door frame, she had long pick hair and was in a basic Tee with skinny jeans on she also had glasses for her hollow mask.

"Um hi I'm Rose, his younger sister." She said then scurried over to him.

"Good next Aaroniero and Yammy." The door slammed open to smaller versions of the two.

"I'm Steve younger brother to Aaroniero."

"I'm Kyle, Yammy's younger brother"

"Very good, Gin did the others show up?"

"Yup they did and are on their way here now. In about 10 seconds." Aizen nodded and everybody looked towards the doors.

Just like Gin said after the 10 seconds were up the door was kicked open, and in the doorway stood two women. They looked exactly like the female versions of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The female Grimmjow had her long light blue hair tied into a braid and over her shoulder. She was wearing Grimmjows shirt with bandages around her chest, arm, and wrist. Plus she had a skirt like thing with its sides open and connected by two strips of fabric, it cut off at her knees an inch higher than were her boots stopped.

The female Ulquiorra was shorter than Ulquiorra and had longer hair pinned back in bows. She wore a white jacket with sleeves that went to her elbows. The jacket cut off at below her bust leaving her stomach open, her skirt was short with black leggings tucked into her ankle high boots.

"Sup bitches I'm Jenna."The Grimmjow look alike said as She walked towards the table, they all felt her steps radiate through the floor. She carried a sense of respect around her.

"I'm Eve and please excuse her language."Ulquiorra's look-a-like said and went to stand by Ulquiorra.

"Get up." Jenna said smacking Grimmjow on the head. When he got up she plopped down and lifted her feet on to the Table with a bang. She pointed to Eve. "You know the more you try to change me the more it doesn't work, Right?" Eve Shrugged

"Worth a shot," Jenna chuckled

"Whatever you say, oh nice to see you again Ulquiorra your sister has been driving me up the wall I swear to god one more comment on how I'm never prepared I will fucking hurt her." Eve glanced at her

"No you won't"

"You're right I won't."

"So have you to been getting along while we were gone?" Eve asked her brother and as of one the whole room answered: No.

"Have you been insulting each other?" Jenna asked and as a whole the room answered: Yes. Jenna and Eve caught each other's eyes and nodded then threw a cup of hot tea at the others brother and shouted "Don't insult my brother!" Then they turned to their brother and kicked them in the crotch. Jenna turned to Aizen while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra writhed in pain on the floor.

"Go ahead and continue." She waved to him.

"Well that was certainly interesting but you have time to get to know each other later. So let's move on now. Now could all of the family members would go to the lounge Gin and Tousen have set up so I can finish the meeting with my Espada that would be much appreciated?" They all did so accept Jenna and Eve walked very slowly towards the door, and everyone could hear the conversation they were having.

"We just got here and there making us move again. I swear to god someone's getting their ass kicked before I leave, except Grimmjow and Ulquiorra of course." Jenna said

"He does have a nice ass."

"Ulquiorra? If it is, then you got problems."

"No pervert, that would be incest, I am his twin after all."

"I guess so," She yawned. "Jeez I need a nap."

"No you don't." The door shut behind them and everyone looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Both had slightly red cheeks and were looking anywhere but everyone else. A scream then sounded in the hall outside the doors everyone stiffened. The door creaked open and a fiercely blushing Eve walked in hugging herself.

"Oh come on. You can't have a pure mind forever." Jenna said walking in after her. Grimmjow sighed.

"What did you do?" Jenna glanced at him and looked scratched the back of her head.

"Well we were talking about how John and Kevin have nice asses and she said she wouldn't be able to pick. So I told her she didn't have to she could just have a threesome with them."

"And…" Ulquiorra drawled out as her rubbed his sisters back.

"Then I said if she did then I would have to join and make it a foursome." Several choking noises came from the table. Eve turned and pushed Jenna into the hall.

"Don't start that Eve." Grimmjow warned, who was promptly Cero'ed by Ulquiorra.

"Don't' start that Grimmjow."Ulquiorra warned him, this lead to a big fight between them while their audience watched on. Suddenly Grimmjow sputtered and stumbled back a few steps. Jenna walked in carrying a water pistol.

"Stop, you're giving me a headache." She whined. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked back to the table.

"Where did you hit him?"Eve asked.

"Where do you think up the nose?" They both laughed as they walked out, several minutes past, then more minutes, until Aizen spoke up.

"Well that was…" He trailed off

"Awkward," Said Yammy

"Strange," Gin said nodding to himself.

"Almost as strange as Grimmjow getting his arm cut off then having it reversed back to normal."Nnoitra said.

"No!" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both yelled.

"What?" Nnoitra asked. Before they could answer the doors swung open to Eve and Jenna standing with furious looks on their faces.

"She can hear you." Grimmjow answered weakly. Jenna suddenly smiled,

"That's news," The smile dropped. "Grimmjow, who the fuck cut off you arm?"She demanded from Grimmjow. He looked at the table.

"Um well…"

"Grimmjow," Eve spoke up surprising everyone. "Who cut off your arm?"She asked.

"I did." Tousens voice sounded through the room.

"Tousen hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Grimmjow drifted off

"You just dug you own grave." Ulquiorra finished. Tousen snorted and opened his mouth to speak when, much to everyone's surprise they both jumped over the table towards him, only to catch their sister's from attacking him. They both squirmed and fought to get to Tousen.

"A little help would be nice." Grimmjow growled no one got up because they were all in shock. Eve had calmed down some and was now being restrained by Ulquiorra with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Is that all you can do?" Tousen taunted Jenna. This made her fight against Grimmjow harder. "I would have thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"I'll show you a fight, you blind bastard." That Made Tousen freeze he was about to retort when everyone unfroze.

"Tousen leave." Aizen ordered he left grumbling to himself. Grimmjow set Jenna on the floor and cautiously removed him hold on her. She had her hand to her chest and was wincing.

"I told you to be careful or you'd reopen your wounds." Eve said. As if on cue Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both shouted at the same time.

"You're hurt?" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not wearing your shirt because I'm bored." She snapped. Then all four of them disappeared using Sonido.

An Hour later:

"Who planned this, it's boring." Jenna said.

"It's a gathering it's for talking." Ulquiorra told her.

"Then why am I here? I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Well lots of people want to talk to you." Grimmjow stated.

"Is there any alcohol?"

"No I don't think so. But later there will be."

"There better be." Nick and Nnoitra came up first.

"Hey I'm only talking to you because it's required to talk to everyone." Both Jenna and Grimmjow groaned. "So you both are twins." He pointed to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Yes, Eve is the younger twin although she doesn't act like it."

"Jen is the older twin and she rubs it in almost every chance she gets."

"Sup dudes." Nick said and several similar conversations later Jen was running on a short fuse. Aizen and Gin walked up to them.

"Hello." Aizen said then Gin greeted them.

"Hi"

"Hello Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said Grimmjow and Jen grunted while Eve whispered a silent hi.

"I take it you didn't have any trouble finding the place."

"No, not at all just cross a dimension and take a left at the dead tree." Jen said dryly.

"How do you know each other?"

"Jen and I met when we were little and introduced our brothers to each other." Eve said.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Jen glanced at him.

"You might find out real quick." She nudged Eve and they started walking out motioning for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to stay put.

"What's going on?"

"If it's what I think it is you might want to duck." Ulquiorra said before they could answer the ceiling caved and Eve came crashing down slamming into the floor making a crater. A hideous creature pushed its way in through the hole. It wasn't a hollow it didn't have a mask. Its humanoid body was black and white and had claws and spikes all over and it smelled like rotting meat.

"Nice try Arrancar, but you can't kill me." It growled. A scream came from the other side of the hole. "You have backup, to bad there are too many of us for two of you to kill." Eve smiled and started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" It demanded.

"Is that why more than 15 of you are dead?" She said. It looked up and roared crawling back out. Eve stumbled out of the crater. "I really hate doing that." She mumbled to herself. She began pushing people to one side of the room. The same monster that came in before crashed down creating another hole and crater. Then Jen jumped down breathing hard and nursing her leg. She pulled out a gun from her shirt, pointed it at the _thing_ and pulled the trigger. A fountain on green blood poured from the wound.

"What the hell is that?" Nnoitra shouted.

"A Demon" Eve said as she too pulled out a gun. Several hands reached in through the Hole in the ceiling.

"Ready." Jen asked Eve nodded as several Demons came through

"Hunters" One growled

"Yup," Jen said. The demons charged towards them.


End file.
